


First Night (RGB pt. 2)

by Jay (JayBorb), Troopes_Tent



Category: The Property of Hate
Genre: Other, Transformation, mild body horror, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBorb/pseuds/Jay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troopes_Tent/pseuds/Troopes_Tent
Summary: Then, pale moonlight filled the room. Something in Walter caused him to immediately look right at the moon. Unluckily for him, it wasn't just to look at the moon. It...was for something else. He got up, opened the windows, and moved the curtains, taking a few steps back as his eyes widened.It was a full moon.





	First Night (RGB pt. 2)

**Author's Note:**

> this is part 2 of Walter's story! enjoy! Jay helped with the transformation, which was absolutely AWFUL until she came and fixed it.

For....some strange reason, Walter didn't feel... _right_. ever since he's gone into the forest...and saw that...lady, something's been off. He could smell things he shouldn't be able to. His hunger was coming back at full force, even though he just finished dinner. God...he can't perform like this! Just as he was walking home, he saw a bird, and _wanted to eat it_. Today _can't_ get any weirder.

Walter let out a sigh of relief as he entered his apartment, taking in a whiff of the smell of... _sniff. sniff...sniff_...Cinnamon toast candles? Yeah. This enhanced smelling ability was starting to bug him. He took a deep breath as he just walked to his room, took off his coat, shoes, hat, and bow tie,and got nice and comfy in bed. Maybe he just needs some sleep. He hasn't slept much the past few days.

Then, pale moonlight filled the room. Something in Walter caused him to immediately look _right_ at the moon. Unluckily for him, it wasn't just to look at the moon. It...was for something else. He got up, opened the windows, and moved the curtains, taking a few steps back as his eyes widened.

_It was a full moon._

His breathing grew long and slow as he quickly grasped his overalls tightly. Convulsions wracked his body, and he fell to his knees. His bones began to shift and crack, breaking in ways they shouldn't, making the performer bite his tongue. Walter let out a pained yell and grasped his head, scratching at his skull with his (suddenly sharper, thought somewhere in his pain addled mind) nails as _something_ began to grow through his skull and break through his skin. They weren't _sharp_ , no, in fact, they felt quite bendable. Suddenly he could hear much, much better, every little _crack_ and _click_ of his bones as they shifted, his (very fast, very panicked) heartbeat thump thump thumping away in his chest. Every inch of skin felt like it was covered in fire ants as coarse fur sprouted from his skin. He could _hear_ every painful _little detail_ of this cruel transformation. 

His mouth tasted of blood where he bit his tongue. 

Next thing you know, Walter passed out. 

A new...wolf-like being stood. 

He sniffed the air. 

He smelt....cows.  _ meat.  _

With no hesitation, he jumped out of a open window, and ran on all fours towards the smell.

 

 

“Papa!! Papa!! It's time for bed!” A young girl called her father from the window, waving to him. 

 

“Alright! Just let me check on the cows! Tell your mother I'll be there in a jiffy!” the farmer responded, waving back to his child.

 

“Got it!” the girl closed the window, then ran deeper into the house, leaving eye's view.

 

With a hum, the farmer headed towards the cow pen to see... 

Ah. 

A...eight....foot tall....m....monster...eating entire.... _ live. _ ..cows.

 

The farmer just watched in horror as this beast practically _inhaled_ a cow, holding onto his hat.  _ “...dear god-”  _ he mumbled under his breath. 

The beast's ear twitched, and his attention was immediately brought to the farmer. Then, it ate one last cow, and ran off. 

“...” The farmer was frozen. More than half of his poor cows... _ eaten. in mere seconds.  _ What the _hell_ did he just witness.  _ What does he tell the cops?!  _

Walter awoke in the morning, on his floor, completely stuffed. He actually ended up _hiccuping_ , causing even more confusion. He... probably... just got drunk, and ate a lot of food. Yeah.  _ Absolutely nothing to worry about.  _


End file.
